Mooch and Candy
by dax0042
Summary: This is a request from Joey508, can't remember his name, but here it is. Please leave reviews.


It was just another warm day in Jasper park, the birds were singing their songs of love, the wolves of the united packs were going about their business and in a den near the valley of roses, sat Candy, the mate of Mooch.

Yet today Candy was feeling a little uneasy and she had been this way for a few days now. What was the cause of this feeling? She was in a ripe heat. Now normally this was no big deal for her, it just run it's natural course and be over with it. Yet that was before she became Mooch's mate. So now, for the past few days her body had been screaming.

"Pups! Pups with Mooch."

Candy did everything she could think of to keep her heat under control. She tried taking cold baths in the streams, tried thinking of about the weather, she even went as far as to pleasure herself with her tail and paw, but that only seemed to make her heat increase. The only thing that could end her heat was if she and Mooch were to mate, but were they ready to have pups? That really stumped her.

"Candy, I'm home," Mooch called from the entrance of the den. He walked up to his mate and kissed her. "Mooch, so good of you to come at a time like this," Candy said sweetly. That was when she lifted her tail and it started happening. "I have a little problem that needs to be taken care of." Mooch looked at her, confused by the the tone of her voice, but also by the way she stared at him.

"What do you ne..." Mooch spoke but stopped when he smelled something familiar, something that made his wolfhood start to unsheathe itself. "Candy, your in heat, aren't you?" he asked, as she walked up to him and brushed her tail under his chin.

Candy smiled at him. "Yes, I am," she said, and then kissed him. It wasn't a little peck, like the ones he shared with Candy. Rather it was deep, with their tongues locking together in hot lust. Mooch couldn't help it, he kissed her back. She moaned into him and Mooch felt his blood heart beat faster when she did.

"Mooch, I need you to extinguish my heat!" Candy begged, almost crying because it was causing her pain. Mooch was hesitant at first. However, the little wolf devil on his left shoulder told him that he would have to wait for another mating season to come if he passed this one up, but the little wolf angel on his right told him to at least ask to make sure Candy really wanted to do this. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Candy, I would love to help you... it's just that if we do this thing. You will get pregnant," Mooch told her. Candy smiled, before kissing her way down to hind legs and stopping right above his sheathe. "I want your seed in my womb. I will be the mother of your pup and we will raise the pup together." Then she started to lick his sheathe with a her soft tongue. Mooch felt shivers run up his spine as he felt his mate pleasure him.

"Oh, Candy," Mooch sighed, as Candy's tongue licked the tip of his wolfhood, making it slide out a bit more from its sheath. She put her paw on his chest and gently pushed him back. Mooch liked where this was going, so he didn't resist and let her push him backwards until he was laying on his back.

Candy continued to lick him, until she decided that licking was not going to be enough. Once Mooch was fully erected, she placed her mouth over his wolfhood and began to give him great amounts of pleasure as she sucked him off. Mooch was moaning very loudly, enjoying the feeling his mate was giving him. Candy closed her eyes, concentrating on giving her mate pleasure as she sucked on his big wolfhood. Mooch was glad that she was doing this to him. _She's amazing at this__,_ he thought with a smile. _I wonder what she'd do if... _Mooch looked down at his mate—her eyes were closed and a dark, sly smile grew on his face. He quietly reached his paws down toward her head, and let them hover just above her for a moment, wondering if she'd caught him. When he was sure that she hadn't, he pushed his paws down and forced her head all the way down the entire shaft.

"You will be a good girl and take the whole thing in your mouth," Mooch moaned, as he held Candy's head down on his wolfhood. She did her best to obey him, but he was so big, so how could she do it? Unless... Candy remembered her tongue. Mooch smiled down at her when she did what he was hoping for. She started swirling her tongue around his organ. _Yep. Just like was thinking__. _

Mooch brought his paws away after that. That was all he needed to know if she would use her tongue like that.

Candy swirled her tongue around his wolfhood as she went up and down to add more pleasure to him. Mooch was in heaven, not only was he drawing near to his climax, but the smell of Candy's heat was driving him mad. It was starting to get real hard for him not to just take her right there, but he was willing to hold on a little longer. "Candy," he moaned loudly, "I'm... I'm not going to last much longer."

When he said that, Candy suddenly stopped and pulled her mouth off of his wolfhood. "Then I think that we need to get onto the mating part," he said seductively, giving his wolfhood another soft, but slow lick. Then she moved until his organ was aligned with her now wet lips. "Your going to have me stay on my back?" Mooch asked, a little upset that she was going to be in control of this part. "Trust me, Mooch," she said kissing him deeply, before she slowly slid herself down on his massive rod that nearly split her in two. Candy let out a his of pain as a little blood ran down the side of Mooch's rod.

"Candy, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Mooch gasped, "let me take it from here." Candy paid no heed to him, because she was still so shocked that she had just lost her virginity to her hot, fat mate. "No Mooch," she whimpered softly, "I want this to be the best time of our lives." Then candy lifted herself up and slowly went back down, the whole time she kept kissing and sucking on Mooch's tongue. Mooch held Candy's waist, bringing her down harder and faster onto his rod and making her moan louder. "Candy, this is great. I... I want to try something too," he said, bucking his hips up into her, bringing them both more pleasure.

"Mooch, no matter what happens, I want to keep going—even if it kills me!" Candy screamed in bliss. Mooch thrusted faster as she came down on him. Candy was lost in the heavenly bliss as she never wanted this amazing pleasure to end. That was when Mooch hit her g-spot and she let out a loud moan before cumming all over his wolfhood and falling on top of him breathing heavily. She looked up at Mooch and kissed him again, letting him know to continue. So he then bucked his hips up into her, continuing where they left off.

"Mooch, if you were an alpha you would cause me to die from so much pleasure," Candy said, as she started to hyperventilate, panting fast and heavily. Mooch bucked his hips up faster, causing her to moan really loud.

"Candy, I may not be an alpha, but I know you see me as one," he said between pants. Mooch felt something hard pushing against her wet lips. It was his knot, but he was planing on being the one one top, or at least have her begging for him to knot her. So Mooch quickly pushed Candy off of him. "Mooch, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked that he had made her stop from reach their peak.

Mooch looked at her with a lustful smile. "I want you to put your back up against the wall," he said, licking his lips. Candy knew he was going to try something, so she decided to go along with it. She stood up on her hind legs and rest her back against the wall of the den. Then Mooch walked up to her, got up on his hind legs and inserted his massive wolfhood into Candy's moist wet lips.

Mooch lifted his head up as he thrusted hard into his mate, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, panting heavily trying to catch the breath he lost. Candy's body madly convulsed in pleasure, her mouth hung open as her moaning increased with every thrust, her eyes half opened. Her tight womanhood dripped of its liquids like a leaky faucet, her body was beginning to go numb.

Their bodies smashed together with each and every one of Mooch's thrusts, engaging in a blissful, heated dance that seemed to last for eternity. Candy tried to keep herself from having her orgasm too early. Mooch's knot fully swelled with blood he desperately wanted to shove it into her and make her scream with pure elation. If they were doing this to prove their love to each other, then they were doing a great job.

"Mooch go harder!" Candy moaned. "Take that big knot of yours and shove it up into me!" Mooch pushed harder, as his knot pushed against her folds. Every time he thrusted, the more Candy begged for his to finish her off. They were kissing, sucking and nipping at each other, trying to make this the best thing of mating they would ever feel.

Mooch decided to make her beg, so he started to thrust into not as hard, teasing her as he did. Candy looked at him with a frown. She hated him for this, she wanted his knot inside her so badly that she could hardly stand it.

"Mooch, stop playing and give it to me!" Candy moaned lustily. "Push your knot in me and fill my womb with your cum."

Mooch slowly pushed his rod into her, the knot at the base teasing her once more. "You want…this? You…want all…of it?" he growled giving her another kiss.

"Please... give me your cum and knot me," she whined, as tears ran down her cheeks. Candy was very hurt that Mooch was delaying their climaxes, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Mooch gritted his sharp teeth. "You want my knot… my little sex pet?" he said gruffly. Normally Mooch would never think of saying that to a female or his mate, but the ecstasy was beginning to drive him crazy.

"Yes!" Candy squalled. "I want it!" Mooch then thrust into her more harder, but not hard enough to lock them together. He was still teasing her.

"You want this knot?" Wolf Link growled, ramming his body harder against her.

Candy couldn't take the anticipation any longer. "YES!" she screamed in both desire and impatience. "Shove it inside me!" Mooch now wanted to knot her, but he wanted her to do one more thing.

"Then scream my name!" Mooch demanded. "Scream my name and beg me to cum in you." He then forced his burning rod into her as hard as he could and hit her g-spot once more. Candy arched her back sharply, and then arched it inward, crying out in pleasure as she had another orgasm.

"MOOCH! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" She screamed in pure ecstasy. Her scream could be heard for miles, but the strange thing was that the whole valley was then filled with wolves who were humping their mates wildly.

Mooch growled and buried his knot into her tight womanhood just like he had promised her. His cum shot out like a canon and filled her womb to the brim. Then she had another climax just after Mooch pushed his knot into her, but this one was massive.

The extremely thick odor of sex filled the air, as Mooch's knot made a tight fit between their sexes; Candy took a deep labored breath and then howled in pleasure as she finished releasing all of her sweet smelling juice onto Mooch's rod. Heavily aroused by her climax he bore his teeth and thrust very hard into her a few more times before he dispensed the last of his seed into her womb, the white liquid mixing with her own fluids, mixtures of their cum seeping through the tight lock of his knot and adding to the ocean of sex fluids that pooled under their feet. She felt as if she already had a pup in her from how much cum was put into her.

"Mooch, I... I love you," Candy moaned, before kissing him one more time. "I love you to," he replied. They remained locked together for at ten minutes before his knot deflated and allowing them to get back on their feet before falling to the ground.

"Candy, I'm so tired," he panted, but Candy didn't reply, for she had already fallen asleep. Soon he drifted of to sleep and as the two of them slept peacefully new life began to grow inside of Candy. But she wasn't the only one who was going to have pups, down int the valley, Humphrey, Garth and Winston had been matting like crazy with their mates.

"Winston, we need to try other ways to spice up our sex life," Eve moaned, with Winston still pumping into her.

"Humphrey, I might need my virgin tailhole humped next," Kate said, as Humphrey licked her neck.

"Garth, this was the hottest thing we ever did," Lilly panted, Garth nodded. A few minutes later, all six of them ran off to their own den where they mated again.


End file.
